


Roses and Serpents

by cumberxhoney



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberxhoney/pseuds/cumberxhoney
Summary: Aziraphale would never know that Crowley fell in love with him way before The Garden of Eden. And Crowley would never know that Aziraphale created roses just for him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Roses and Serpents

**Author's Note:**

> This setting is different from the book. The creation of the world was before the Garden of Eden, so as the fall of the angels.

Whenever someone asked Aziraphale when he had first met Crowley, he would answer them "The Garden of Eden".

But it was not the case.

In the beginning, even before the creation of humans, angels were responsible for the creation of certain things in the world. And for Aziraphale, he was responsible for the creation of flowers.

He would sit on the grassland with a few other angels and watched as the first virgin flowers in the world bloom gracefully in their imagination. Every time Aziraphale would hold the newly born flower in his palm and whisper words of appreciation as if it was his child.

There was one day that he was running out of ideas. The whole grassland was blooming with sunflowers, anemone, bergenia. The landscape was breathtaking. He laid upon those colours and stared up at the blue sky.

That's when he noticed a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he squinted through the gaps of the flowers and his eyes widened.

Maybe it's because he had never seen any angel having such _red_ hair, or perhaps it's because there was a new creation around his shoulders, Aziraphale realised he could not take his eyes off the angel.

Around the shoulders of the angel, there was a long, large creature with white and shiny scales. Its head rested against the crook of the angel's neck and seemed to be nuzzling. The red-haired angel chuckled at the contact and patted it delicately with his fingers.

_That smile._ Aziraphale would never, ever forget how the angel's lips curled into a shy and innocent smile, and how that dreamy smile lit up his eyes. His heart fluttered inside his chest. He stared at the angel as he walked briskly away, and only tore his eyes away when he disappeared from his vision.

Sitting up, closing his eyes, Aziraphale commanded a new flower to bloom. Soon, swaying gently in the wind, a newly born flower formed in Aziraphale's hand. Its petals mirrored the redness in the hair of the angel. He named this flower a "rose", and decided to give it the meaning "love" and "passion", which he found he had in the angel he had just admired.

Well, you can call him an old silly, but you may also call this "love at first sight".

♆ ☿ ♆ ☿

Aziraphale had asked about the red-haired angel. The other angels knew nothing about him except the fact that the angel called his new creation a "serpent". Aziraphale then realized that angel was kind of... what do they call it? Antisocial.

It was mostly because the angels were disgusted by the creature around his shoulders, and that they thought the creature would damage their pure, white robe.

Aziraphale felt the opposite. 

Lying on the grassland, staring up at the cloudless sky, he closed his eyes.

He would very much like to wrap it around his own shoulders, or maybe stroke its scales. How would the scales feel underneath his fingertips? Would it accept him?

He was so deep into his own thoughts that he didn't notice the creature slithering up to him.

He flinched as he felt something touching delicately at his ankle. He sat up.

A beautiful white serpent stared at him with innocent eyes.

Aziraphale gasped, dazzled by the way its scales shine in the morning sun and the sheer beauty of it. He reached out and touched its head with his fingertip. The creature's skin felt warm and comfortable under Aziraphale's carefully manicured fingers. Aziraphale's heart swell with awe and fascination as the serpent leaned into his touch, seemed to be enjoying the contact. 

Out of the blue, footsteps approached Aziraphale. The serpent withdrew and slid away in the blink of the eye. Before Aziraphale could do anything, it disappeared into the bushes, leaving there a stunned angel and his suddenly empty heart.

♆ ☿ ♆ ☿

To be honest, Crawly never thought any angel in heaven worth his attention. 

Like whenever he met the archangel fucking Gabriel, it was almost impossible to not punch him in the face. That arrogant bastard never cease to annoy him with his dumb rules, his everything. Ugh. And the other angels just frowned and backed away from him, like he was some sort of disease or plague. But he doesn't care. He never cared. 

But. But. 

The angel, whom Crawly secretly observed at a distance, who knelt before the flowers day by day, was different. Although he never really talked to Crawly, he gave Crawly the impression of a pure, kind, delicate angel. Whenever the flower angel smiled, or laughed, Crawly would have this _strange_ feeling in his chest, it felt like bursting open, but in a pleasant way. 

Crawly wanted to talk to him. He had tried. He just took a few steps near him, but immediately miracled himself away when the angel turned around. He would be standing at the exact spot where he started, in the shadows of a tree, clutching his suddenly accelerated heart. 

Perhaps he was afraid. He was afraid the angel would dislike him, afraid his red hair would disgust him, afraid the creature around his neck would scare him.

Finally, one day. Crawly had an idea. 

He took a deep breath and willed himself to turn into his own creation. 

He slithered across the grassland, slowly, towards the flower angel. The beautiful angel was deep in thought, he didn't notice Crawly. The serpent hesitated, then poked almost shyly at the ankle of the angel.

The angel sat up with a gasp. 

Every single cell in Crawly's body was shouting _leave! leave!_ But there was no turning back now. 

Crawly watched as those baby-blue eyes widened. He expected to see disgust or horror in them, but no, he saw the opposite. The angel's perfectly manicured fingers reached out, and gently tapped on Crawly's head. He leaned into it, never knew he longed for _this_ contact.

For one second, Crawly thought of turning himself into his true form, so they could talk, maybe they could even be friends. He almost did it.

Then footsteps approached. His tiny heart leapt to his throat and he turned and slithered away as fast as he could. 

When he went back to his usual spot, in the shadows, he buried his face into his hands, laughing and smiling as he felt his cheeks burn.

He had never been happier in his whole life.

They never saw each other again after their first encounter, although they couldn't seem to get each other out of their minds.

♆ ☿ ♆ ☿

During the Great War both Crawly and Aziraphale had to choose sides. Crawly chose Lucifer while Aziraphale chose the opposite. Lucifer was tempting and persuasive, with his clever tongue and his stunning appearance he earned the support of a large number of angels. Including Crawly. 

When the angels fought one another Aziraphale had tried to look through the sea of feathers to see if the red-haired angel was on his side. To his disappointment he couldn't. 

Then there was the _fall_. Until now, neither angels nor demons could forget the screams of the angels' agony during the fall, the blood-freezing screams that had reverberated the sky for the entire day. Aziraphale stared in horror as he watched his friends fall, their feathers turning black and their eyes turning black, falling down through the cotton clouds and disappear.

Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of red out of the corner of his eye and he felt like his blood in his veins froze. He spun around in utter shock and he saw the red-haired angel. He heard his heart broke into a million pieces. _No, no, NO. This couldn't be it. He couldn't have fallen, not him-_

He wanted to scream his name, he wanted to wrap him in his arms and just fall with him, but he realised he never even knew his name. Before he could reach for him, the angel fell through the clouds with a painful scream, then he was nowhere to be seen. Aziraphale's knees gave out and he collapsed. Tears blurred his vision. He didn't care if the Almighty was seeing this, if anyone was seeing this. He wept like there's no tomorrow, until his eyes hurt like hell and was no tears left to cry, then he lied there, staring at the cloudless sky, for a long, long time.

♆ ☿ ♆ ☿

Standing at the bottom of the Eastern Gate, Crawly stared at the familiar silhouette against the morning sun. The angel had his gorgeous wings unfolded towards the sky, seemed to be enjoying the chill from the first rain. For what felt like eternity, Crawly could only hear the sound of his own heart hammering against his chest, _thump, thump, thump_. He smiled and closed his eyes, turning himself into his favourite form as he slithered upwards. 

The serpents were no longer white now, after the fall, they were black, and had eyes that scare. Crawly reached the top. 

"Well, that went down like a lead balloon."

Crawly said, staring out at the endless horizon, trying to have his voice as steady as possible. 

Aziraphale turned and his heart seemed to stop for a millisecond at the sight of the demon. He couldn't believe his eyes. After all these painful years, the fallen angel in his dreams actually came up to him and started a conversation. He wanted to scream and cry at the same time, but somehow he managed to hold it all back. 

He smiled at him politely, trying to hide the blush that threatened to creep up his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry, what was it you were saying?"

Crawly finally turned his head and their eyes met. There was finally _true_ happiness in the eyes of both beings after such a long time of suffering. Something passed between these two strangers, something like understanding, and it strangely felt like a reunion with an old friend. They both knew there would be hundreds, thousands, millions of years ahead of them, but it seemed to be less boring now with the presence of a _friend,_ or maybe secretly, a _lover._

The first rain startled the demon, he frowned and shifted his legs uncomfortably. The angel noticed and he shielded his new friend from the raindrops with a smile. The demon took a step closer to the angel. 

This was the best day they had since the creation of the world. _Perhaps tomorrow would be even better,_ they thought, _with him by my side._

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys thanks for reading! <3


End file.
